Bulles de Savon
by Aerian Lalwende
Summary: Une bulle de savon est une jolie sphère colorée remplie d'air qui flotte dans l'atmosphère grâce sa masse très légère. Mais il suffit d'une simple poussière collée à la paroi pour que, selon la théorie de Newton, la bulle s'écrase invariablement au sol. Junba, Arashi, UA.


Il marchait, le pas rapide, les mains fourrés dans ses poches. Ses cheveux ondulés flottaient au vent alors que ses sourcils se fronçaient d'agacement. On y était, il s'était officiellement perdu. Il soupira en se demandant une énième fois où il était. Le ciel était gris sombre, il s'avança sous un arbre aux feuilles épaisses - un saule plus précisément - et s'accroupit, les pieds nus, en admirant les premières gouttes tomber.

Cigarette. Il en voulait une, maintenant. Bon sang, il n'avait plus un sou et il n'avait pas fumé depuis la veille ... Mais ce n'était pas le principal sujet de son inquiétude. S'il n'avait pas eu sa dose de nicotine depuis hier, son estomac réclamait depuis 3 jours. Il avait vraiment besoin d'argent.

Une vieille femme passa devant lui, bazardé de bijoux hors de prix et le sac à main bien rempli. Ses yeux de chats suivirent automatiquement les brillants et l'idée lui traversa l'esprit, mais il se reprit vite. Non, il n'en était pas là. Il était délinquant depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Mais il ne ferait jamais de mal à une pauvre vieille femme pour une raison aussi stupide que ça.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et s'allongea sur l'herbe mouillée. Il avait une de ces faims quand même ... Si seulement elle pouvait laisser tomber malencontreusement un de ses foutus diamants ... Il aurait de quoi manger jusqu'à son prochain boulot ...

Il se réveilla dans un grand lit. Il ne percuta pas tout de suite mais cette constatation finit par le faire se redresser si brusquement qu'il tomba à terre. Quelle heure était-il ? Il faisait encore nuit, et il était dans le noir complet. A tâtons, ses mains cherchèrent une échappatoire, un interrupteur, une porte. Une lumière apparut brusquement dans son dos. Une silhouette s'approcha de lui, il recula, effrayé. Puis il entendit la voix la plus douce et calme qu'il n'ait jamais entendu - ceci est évidemment de l'ironie.

-T'es tombé du lit ? Tu n'es pas fait mal au moins ? Tu veux aller aux toilettes ? Ou bien tu as faim c'est ça ? Attends je vais chercher à manger !

Sans attendre la moindre réaction de sa part, l'ombre repartit comme elle était venue, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Il se redressa et marcha en titubant jusqu'à la sortie, encore pris par le sommeil, et découvrit un couloir des plus chaleureux. Des dizaines de tableaux, photos, dessins ornaient les murs couleur chocolat, et la moquette semblait si douce sous ses pieds nus qu'il se demanda un instant si ce n'était pas de la fourrure. Il avança, repéra à gauche la cuisine d'où venait des bruits de casseroles. Il dépassa la porte et découvrit enfin le visage de son hôte.

C'était un homme grand, très élancé et habillé d'un ridicule pyjama à rayures vert et des chaussons roses fluo. Ses cheveux châtains clairs étaient décoiffés et ses yeux brillaient d'énergie malgré les légères poches sous ses yeux. L'air stupidement concentré- le sourcil froncé et la langue dépassant de la bouche déformée en grimace - il tenait dans ses grandes mains une casserole et mélangeait quelque chose à l'intérieur.

-Vous ... Vous faites quoi ?

L'hôte sursauta et manqua de faire tomber son attirail avant de rigoler.

-Je te fais à manger ! répondit-il d'un grand sourire. Par contre je ne garantis pas ta survie, je ne suis pas très réveillé là ...  
-Nan ne vous fatiguez pas je pars tout de suite ...  
-Pas question ! Pas avant d'avoir mangé en tout cas. J'entendais ton estomac depuis le salon, t'as pas mangé depuis quand ?  
-Tr-Trois jours, balbutia-t-il en rougissant. Mais je prenais votre lit non ? Il vaut mieux que je parte, que vous finissiez votre nuit tranquillement ...  
-Pour tout te dire je n'avais pas encore commencé ma nuit, je bossais sur l'ordi ... Enfin je geekais surtout. Oh et tu m'énerves toi ! Dit-il en haussant le ton.

Il recula prudemment et l'homme lui adressa un regard surpris.

-Ah désolé je parlais à ma casserole, elle ne mélange pas bien les ingrédients.  
-...Et vous cuisinez quoi ?  
-Aucune idée. Un truc de consistant. Y a quelque chose auquel t'es allergique au cas où ?  
-Hum ... Commença-t-il en suivant les mouvements irréguliers de la cuillère en bois. Ça vous dérange si je cuisine moi-même ?

L'homme suspendit la cuillère dans son mouvement et le regarda surpris.

-Hey c'est vexant ! J'essaye de te faire à manger à 5 heures du matin avec tout mon amour et tu m'envoies bouler ? Bin voyons !  
-Je vou-voulais pas vous vexer mais ...  
-Je rigole je rigole ! Tiens on va faire un jeu, proposa-t-il posant le récipient sur la table. T'essaye de faire un truc comestible avec ce que j'ai commencé ! Si tu gagnes, tu manges tout et tu peux squatter mon lit autant que tu veux, et si tu perds ... Tu manges quand même.

L'hôte parlait dynamiquement, avec de grands gestes, et la cuillère en bois qu'il tenait encore envoyait de la mixture un peu partout dans la cuisine sans qu'il y prête attention. Il eut envie de rire un moment, mais se ressaisit en attrapant la cuillère dans sa main. Il adorait les défis.

Quand l'horloge sonna 6 heures, il sortit les gyozas de la poêle pour les déposer dans le plat et mit les divers instruments dans l'évier. Son hôte frappa dans ses mains avec énergie.

-Han trop beau~~ J'suis sûr qu'en réalité mon subconscient voulait que je fasse des raviolis !  
-Votre subconscient a foutu trop de sel. Et il aurait du vérifier si il y avait tous les ingrédients, parce que là y a que la viande et les poireaux en farce.  
-Il est comme moi, très tête en l'air héhé ... J'peux gouter ?  
-C'était quoi les closes du pari déjà ? Je mange ça tout seul !  
-Pff t'façon des gyozas à 6h du mat' c'est hardcore. Bon j'te laisse, lâcha-t-il en descendant de la table où il s'était perché. J'vais rattraper ma nuit moi ! Bon appétit !  
-Quoi ? Attendez !

L'homme se retourna et lui sourit gentiment.

-Moui ?  
-Vous ... Vous n'avez pas peur ? Je veux dire ... Vous laissez un inconnu seul dans votre maison comme ça ...  
-J'ai pas peur de toi, lui sourit-il doucement. Et, j'ai cru comprendre que c'était plutôt la bouffe qui t'intéressais, non ?  
-Non mais ...  
-Ya des céréales, du chocolat et d'autres trucs dans le placard si ça te branche plus trop les raviolis à 6h. Remplis bien ton estomac et revient me réveiller, d'accord ? Si tu t'en vas sans rien dire je te retrouve et je te boude !  
-...Mes affaires...Vous les avez gardés ...  
-Sur la table du salon !  
-Euh ... Bonne nuit ! Lança-t-il alors que l'homme disparaissait dans le couloir.

Se retrouvant seul dans la pièce, le jeune homme paniqua un peu. Bon sang, son hôte était-il un abruti fini pour laisser un parfait inconnu au milieu de son appartement, libre de ses mouvements, capable de voler n'importe quoi et de mettre le feu à sa maison ? Il s'approcha machinalement du placard pour attraper des céréales et en prit une poignée qu'il dégusta en allant chercher ses affaires. Puis il vit la liasse de billet posé sur la table, a cote de ses affaires. Il se foutait de lui !

Ses joues chauffèrent alors qu'il traversait de nouveau le couloir à la moquette si douce pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Son hôte venait de se glisser dans le lit et se redressa sur le coude pour voir le visage sombre de l'invité.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-il inquiet.  
-Je ne veux pas de vos billets.  
- Repose-les, dit-il avec un sourire. Je ne t'oblige pas à les prendre.  
Le visage du brun se ferma et il ouvrit en grand la porte.  
-J'veux pas de votre foutue pitié non plus !  
-Alors repars. La porte est ouverte. Mais mange un peu au moins avant ...  
-Ta gueule, j'ai pas besoin d'aide d'un mec comme toi !  
-Si tu le dis ... Au revoir bonhomme.

Alors qu'il refermait la porte de la maison, un doute le prit. Il y avait bien une dizaine de billets sur la table. Et il savait reconnaitre les beaux tableaux, un seul de ceux du couloir l'aurait nourrit pendant une semaine. Mais le seul souvenir de cet homme en pyjama déformé, les cheveux décoiffés et le sourire chaleureux l'empêcha de faire demi-tour.

Il titubait dans le parc, l'esprit brumeux, le corps lourd. Ça lui faisait toujours cet effet, après un boulot. Il ne s'y habituait pas avec le temps. Il ne voulait pas. Ça serait comme supprimer le reste de choses semblables à des sentiments en lui.

Il repensa à la veille. Avant de lui donner son boulot, Nino lui avait parlé de son envie de quitter le milieu. Aller se cacher quelque part et vivre en paix.

Nino, c'était ce qui ressemblait le plus à une famille pour lui. Il avait toujours été là pour lui depuis le début, il ne l'avait jamais lâché. Et il avait beau rester une énigme pour le monde entier, le brun arrivait toujours à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il ne voulait pas que Nino parte. Lui resterait seul. Il ne pourrait pas partir encore, il avait trop peur. Mais Nino était malade, Nino était de plus en plus faible. Nino était amoureux. Alors il le laisserait partir, s'il le voulait.

Il eut l'impression que des briques avaient remplacé ses pieds quand il s'étala de tout son long sur le gazon frais. Il ferma les yeux, essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas penser à pourquoi était-il toujours dans cet état, pourquoi avait-il dû encore avalé cette drogue. Oublier, oublier, oublier. "Respire" se dit-il. "Calme-toi. Au moins tu pourras manger ce mois-ci ...". Trop tard, ses yeux s'emplissaient déjà de larmes alors que quelque chose remontait de son estomac.

Quand il fut un peu calmé, il rampa jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche et posa son dos contre le tronc. Il inspira profondément l'odeur boisé du saule. Il avait froid.

Il s'aperçut que son téléphone vibrait depuis quelques minutes déjà dans sa poche. Mais il avait trop peur pour répondre. Peut-être que ce n'était pas son Nino et ses paroles acides, ses yeux moqueurs et sa main lui caressant doucement le dos pour le réconforter. Peut-être que ça serait juste un autre fichu boulot. Ou son père.

Son père qui l'appelait encore et encore, juste pour l'insulter, le traiter de raté et le supplier de mettre fin à ses jours. Il appelait souvent ces derniers jours, et décrocher lui faisait toujours un mal de chien.

Une main chaude se posa sur se posa sur son épaule, il leva la tête. Un regard inquiet, une bouche rassurante. De la chaleur. Il avait juste besoin de ça.

Pendant qu'il le suivait jusqu'à chez lui, jusqu'à cette maison qu'il avait quitté en claquant la porte quelques semaines plus tôt, main dans la main, les yeux fixant le sol, il remarqua que leurs deux mains étaient moites.

-Tu t'appelles comment bonhomme ?  
-Jun.  
-Moi c'est Masaki. A partir de maintenant tu habites chez moi.


End file.
